The invention relates to acoustic insulation. In particular, the present invention relates to tunable acoustic insulation.
Acoustic insulation background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,130,700; 5,400,296; 6,298,963; 6,381,196; 6,958,567; 7,249,653; 7,573,177 and 7,712,580; and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2003/0062217; 2007/0069434; 2009/0113843 and 2010/0175335; the disclosures of which patents and patent applications are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The background art is characterized by the following WWW domains: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tuned_mass_damper; deicon.com/tuned_abs_damper.html#Tuning and csaengineering.com/vibdamp/tech_bkgrnd.asp.
Thermal spray system background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,434,911; 2,530,186; 3,677,471; 3,873,024; 3,958,758; 4,065,057; 4,289,807; 4,688,722; 4,835,022; 4,911,956 4,940,623; 5,021,259; and 5,041,713; 5,356,958; 5,503,872; 5,718,864; 6,074,194; 6,342,272; 6,478,234; 6,488,773; and 6,793,976; U.S. Statutory Invention Registration No. H2035; and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2001/0055652; 2002/0110682; 2003/0207145; and 2003/0209610; the disclosures of which patents, invention statutory registrations and patent applications are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The background art is also characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,020; 3,958,758; 4,416,421; 4,694,990; 5,236,327; 5,285,967; 5,503,872; 5,932,293 and 7,216,814; by U.S. Patent Applications Nos. US2006/166153 and US2009/095823; by International Patent Application No. PCT/US2007/009021; and by International Patent Application Publication No. WO/2008/127227; the disclosures of which patents and patent application publications are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.